The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to assisted node-to-node communication link operations in a wireless network.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A base station may employ a wireline link to communicate with neighboring base stations to coordinate backhaul transmissions. Some wireless communications systems (e.g., millimeter wave (mmW) communications systems) may deploy a large number of densely-spaced base stations. In such systems, the base stations may use wireless backhaul links (e.g., relay nodes) for backhaul communications in addition to or instead of wireline links. Further, in some cases it may be desirable for two or more nodes (e.g., base stations or UEs) in a wireless communications system to establish node-to-node communications.